The Vampire Huntress
by If Ur Happy And U No It
Summary: Its been a year & a half since Edward left Bella. Now, he's returned to try & win back her heart. But he comes to find out that the love of his life comes from a long line of vampire hunters & she's gone to become one. Her new mission: Kill the Cullens.
1. 1 Crush

**_The Vampire Huntress_**

**_By: If Ur Happy And U No It_**

**Summary: **Its been a year and half since Edward left Bella. Now, he's returned to try and win back her heart. But he comes home to find out that the love of his life not only comes from a long line of vampire hunters, but she's gone off to become one. Her new mission: Kill the Cullens.

**Pairing:** Its going to start off as Bella and Jacob then it will move to Bella and Carson (one of my made up characters) story. But in the end it will a Bella and Jacob story. This is NOT a Bella and Edward story. Team Jacob!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything involving Twilight. I do, however, own any character that I make up.

**Author's Note: **This is the revised version of my story. I wanted to revise it number one, because I didn't believe that my writing was the best that it could be, and number two, I wanted to take the story back farther than I did originally so I hope that you enjoy that revised version of _The Vampire Huntress._

* * *

**_Chapter One  
_****_Crush_**

_Has it ever crossed your mind,  
When we're hanging, spending time girl?  
Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?_

_-David Archuleta, Crush_

* * *

(Takes place toward the end of New Moon. Before Bella jumped off that darn cliff and made Alice come back for her and ruined everything between her and Jacob.)

Special Notes: Victoria is dead. The pack killed her along with Laurent.

(BPOV)

Things were finally starting to look up for me. Jacob and Billy were getting used to having me around all the time, and boy, I was around _all_ the time. I don't know why it felt like when I wasn't around Jacob, I wasn't human. Like I could only be myself when I was around him. It sort-of reminded me of how I felt when Edward first left me.

I had somehow finally wrapped my head around the concept that Edward was not coming back.

I wonder if it had something to do with Jacob. I found myself not thinking about Edward when I was with Jacob. I've even gotten to the point where I can say Edward's name without a huge hole opening up in my chest. I'm kind-of ashamed to say that sometimes I barely even feel a sting.

Things are even becoming easier for the pack when it comes to me. Embry and Quil are becoming semi-big-brother figures. Sam is somewhat tolerating me. Things are even looking up for Leah and I. She, Emily, and I have become really good friends.

Things with Charlie were getting easier too. He seemed to be pleased with the change that Jacob had made in me. And in all honesty, I was pretty darn happy with it too.

So that's what I was doing now. Getting ready to go over Jacob's. I had noticed that I started wearing more makeup and making sure I looked nicer when I went over to Jake's. Charlie noticed too.

I pulled my hair up into a pretty ponytail that I knew Jacob liked. (**Go to my profile to see a picture of this hairstyle**) I pulled on a new camouflage tank top that Mom had sent over here for an early birthday gift and a pair of old white short shorts. (**You can also see this outfit on my profile**)

Billy and Sam were throwing a surprise 17th brithday for Jake tonight. That meant that Charlie was coming with me.

While I wondered if he would like the gift that I got him, I spread some matching green eyeshadow on, used mascara, and put some lip gloss on.

Charlie called my name from downstairs. "Bella? Are you ready to go yet, kiddo? We're gonna be late. I bet we won't even be there to yell surprise."

"Chill Dad I'm coming!" I yelled back. I took one final look in my mirror. Satisfied with how I looked I grabbed my purse and went downstairs.

When Charlie saw me he went pale. "You're, uh, you're not....you're not really gonna wear that....are you?"

I looked down. I didn't really see anything worng with the outfit. Yeah, the shirt showed a little cleavage and the shorts were maybe a little too short but it was summer for cryin' out loud.

"Um, yeah. Why not?" I asked him.

"Well, you know why not." he replied.

"Apparently I don't, Dad."

"There will be boys at this party!"

"And?"

"Bella! They will be looking at you!"

"Dad! Its ok. Its not like I'm walking around naked."

"You might as well be!"

"Oh my god, Dad. I'm not changing."

"Bella..." he whined.

"No. Now let's go."

We both walked out to my truck and I could hear him muttering something about how I was my mother's child.

* * *

A tall figure ran out of Billy's house as my truck pulled into the driveway. The figure yanked open my driver's side door and a sweet, soft familiar yet slightly annoyed voice said, "I thought I told you that I didn't want a party!"

"Hey," I said "it was not my idea. Go talk to Sam and your dad."

Jacob pulled me out of the cab of the truck and into a hug. He was lucky that I had unbuckled my seat belt. I hugged him back. He set me down on my feet and I swear that I could see his eyes darken and he looked me over.

"Wow, you look fantastic." he said.

"Thanks. Happy Birthday."

He laughed. "Thanks." His smile made me feel like I could fly. "So, are you ready to party?"

"You know it."

* * *

_Alright! There you have it! The very first chapter of my newly revised Vampire Huntress. I hope you all enjoyed it! While I'm still not totally satisfied with the results of my poll on what Bella's gift should be, I decided that since 5 of you guys responded so quickly to my poll to go ahead and give you the chapter that you all have been waiting for, so props to the 5 of you who answered._

_Check out my profile for pictures of some of the things I talked about in this chapter. _

_I'm completely open to any suggestions that you guys have so feel free to drop me a message with your ideas._

_You guys rock!_

_-If Ur Happy And U No It_


	2. 2 Breathe Easy

**_The Vampire Huntress_**

**_By: If Ur Happy And U No It_**

**Summary: **Its been a year and half since Edward left Bella. Now, he's returned to try and win back her heart. But he comes home to find out that the love of his life not only comes from a long line of vampire hunters, but she's gone off to become one. Her new mission: Kill the Cullens.

**Pairing:** Its going to start off as Bella and Jacob then it will move to Bella and Carson (one of my made up characters) story. But in the end it will a Bella and Jacob story. This is NOT a Bella and Edward story. Team Jacob!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything involving Twilight. I do, however, own any character that I make up.

**Author's Note: **This is the revised version of my story. I wanted to revise it number one, because I didn't believe that my writing was the best that it could be, and number two, I wanted to take the story back farther than I did originally so I hope that you enjoy that revised version of _The Vampire Huntress._

* * *

**_Chapter Two - Breathe Easy_**

_I can't breathe easy  
Can't sleep at night  
Til you're by my side  
No I can't breathe easy  
Without you lying next to me  
There's no air._

_Breathe Easy, Blue_

* * *

_He laughed. "Thanks." His smile made me feel like I could fly. "So, are you ready to party?"_

_"You know it."_

Jacob lead me through his house where Billy, Sam, Emily, and now Charlie were lounging in his living room. I smiled and went to sit down when Jacob grabbed my waist and steered me in a different direction.

I protested. "Where are we going? I want to talk to Emily."

He chuckled an amused yet annoyed chuckle. "Oh no. The 'children'", he said with a slight sneer, "get to have fun outside."

"What are you talking about?"

He led me into his backyard and the sight of it took my breath away. When I came to grips with what I was seeing, I almost wanted to bust out laughing. His whole backyard and covered in Christmas lights. Expensive looking coloring changing lights where flashing multiple colors everywhere. A stereo was sitting out on a table. Next to it were chips, soda, and every other party food you could imagine. The stereo played some sort of rap song I wasn't familiar with.

"Emily decided to do this."

"Wow." I said.

"Oh, yeah."

I looked and saw that the pack was there, aside from Leah. Most of my friends from school were there. Jacob and them had hung out a few times. I also noticed that there were some other people there that I didn't recognized. Friends from his school, I guessed.

I saw that one girl I didn't know with short blonde hair came over to us.

"Great party, Jake." she said in a high squeaky voice.

"Thanks Claire." He hesitated. "Claire, this is Bella. Bella this is Claire. She goes to my school."

Claire looked at me and smirked. "Hey."

I smiled back, already not liking her.

"I think I'm gonna go find Seth." She said. And with that she stalked off.

"Don't worry. You don't have to be all jealous." He said putting his arm around me.

"I-I'm, I'm not jealous." I said. Darn me and my stupid stuttering.

"Uh-huh. Sure you're not." He smiled. "She's a friend of Paul's. I didn't wanna invite her."

"Good." I muttered.

"Jealousy." He sang to me. I elbowed him in the ribs.

"No, its not jealousy."

"Ok...if you say so."

"I do."

"So, where's my present?" he asked.

"I didn't wrap it." I said.

"That's okay. Where is it?"

"Wow, your not ancy at all, are you?" Regardless I pulled his present out of my pocket and handed it to him.

"Dang Bella. Its so cool."

The black leather cord necklace had a tribal-like circle hanging from it. (**See this necklace on my profile page**)

"I'm glad you like it."

"I do."

"Good."

* * *

After several minutes of mingling, a song come on the stereo that I knew.

_Cruel to the eye, I see the way he makes you smile. Cruel to the eye, watching him hold what used to be mine._

I felt strong hands land on my shoulders and Jacob's voice whispered in my ear, "You wanna dance?"

"You know that I really suck at dancing." I whispered back.

"I promise I won't let you fall."

"Okay."

He pulled me into a secluded corner of the back yard.

_Curse me inside, for every word that caused you to cry, curse me inside._

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. I moved my arms up near his neck. We danced slowly. Barely moving. I moved my head to lean against his broad chest. I felt his head settle down on top of my head. I felt something brush against my hair. His lips?

I moved my head up to look at him. The sight I saw was amazing.

His gorgeous brown eyes were looking down at me. I would go so far as to say that they were filled with love.

I realized in that very moment that I didn't care about Edward anymore. He no longer was the guy for me. Everything I ever could have wanted was holding me in his arms.

And I couldn't be happier.

I smiled at him. He looked almost confused. As if he didn't know if I was being serious or playing with him.

I slid my hands up to cup his face. He closed his eyes and leaned into my left hand. I pulled down gently on his head and his eyes opened. He leaned down and, at last, his hot lips met mine.

It was like nothing I had ever felt before. Every emotion that I had in came bubbling up to the surface. His arms tightened around my waist. His lips were so soft. He moaned against my mouth.

The sound of a throat clearing jerked us back to reality.

Embry was standing next. "You know, if your gonna make out maybe you might wanna take it a more privte area."

I looked behind him and saw that most of the guests there were trying not to look over in our direction.

The Claire girl literally looked green with envy. I was surprised with the sharp pang of ownership that ran through me. The first thought in my mind was, _Yeah, that's right, bitch. He's mine._

Jacob's soft laugh broke through my thoughts. He leaned his forehead against mine.

"Bells, that was..."

I laughed lightly. "Yeah, it was."

He chuckled.

"Bella, I lo--"

A loud crash broke off his words.

* * *

There you have it. The second chapter of my revised version of The Vampire Huntress.

Now remember that the older version of Vampire Huntress gets taken down on December 1st.

And also remember to go to my page to vote for Bella's present from Jacob. I need 20 votes to be satisfied. I currently only have 11.

Special thanks to those who reviewed the first chapter.

Don't forget to look on my page for pictures!

Thanks! -If Ur Happy And U No It


	3. 3 Let Me Go

**_The Vampire Huntress_**

**_By: If Ur Happy And U No It_**

**Summary: **Its been a year and half since Edward left Bella. Now, he's returned to try and win back her heart. But he comes home to find out that the love of his life not only comes from a long line of vampire hunters, but she's gone off to become one. Her new mission: Kill the Cullens.

**Pairing:** Its going to start off as Bella and Jacob then it will move to Bella and Carson (one of my made up characters) story. But in the end it will a Bella and Jacob story. This is NOT a Bella and Edward story. Team Jacob!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything involving Twilight. I do, however, own any character that I make up.

**Author's Note: **This is the revised version of my story. I wanted to revise it number one, because I didn't believe that my writing was the best that it could be, and number two, I wanted to take the story back farther than I did originally so I hope that you enjoy that revised version of _The Vampire Huntress._

* * *

**_Chapter Three - Let Me Go_**

One more kiss could be the best thing,  
Or one more lie could be the worst,  
And all these thoughts are never resting,  
And your not something I deserve.

Let Me Go, 3 Doors Down

* * *

_He chuckled._

_"Bella, I lo--"_

_A loud crash broke off his words._

"Woah, what was that?" Jacob said. He made a move to go inside but some shouting stopped him.

_"No! No, you're not taking her now. I still have another three months with her!"_

The voice shocked me. "That's Charlie." I told Jake holding on to his arm.

_"NO! I don't give a care what you want! She's not going right now! She's not ready!"_

Jacob looked down at me. "Is he talking about you?"

I looked at everyone else at the party. They all were staring back at me. And that's when it hit me. All of my friends. All of Jacob's friends. All of them were hearing all of this.

Charlie suddenly came running backwards out of the small house. Jacob moved to place his body in front of mine. A protective move. I puts my hands on his hips not being able to stand being separted from him for a split second.

A dark, cloaked figure came out of Jacob's house slowly. (**See a picture of this man on my profile**) I saw that it was a man with dark hair. He looked scary. Jacob tensed up. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who thought he looked scary.

Charlie started shouting and pointing at me, "You listen to me Aiden. I was promised that she would be able to stay here until she was nineteen. She's not nineteen yet. You can't take her!"

The man Charlie called Aiden spoke, "Things have changed, Charles. She needs training. She needs to be ready."

Charlie seemed shocked by this. "No, she doesn't. The war won't come this far. She stills has time."

"No, she doesn't. The war has already reached us. Don't you see, Charles? She's the _one_. The one they all talk about. The prophecy holder."

Charlie looked at me. I wondered how coward-like I must have looked hiding behind Jacob.

"No, she can't be." he whispered.

"She is. That young man so intent on protecting her proves it."

Charlie looked from me to Jacob now. I could see something change in his eyes. It scared me more than Aiden did.

"Okay." Charlie said defeated.

Jacob rumbled under my hands. I moved one up to rest against the small of his back. "Charlie!" he yelled. I flinched slightly.

"This doesn't concern you Jake." he said.

Aiden made a small motion with his hand. "India."

There was a small whoosh of air. Then a sharp yank. I realized that I was literally being yanked away from Jacob by something that put the vampire's speed to shame. Before I could think to do something, I wasn't in the backyard any more. I looked around me and I was in the back of some black SUV. I small red-headed woman was leaning over me strapping the seat belt. I couldn't think anymore. I just started crying.

The red-head looked at me. "Listen here little girl. We don't come out her to get just anyone. We don't like ripping you away from your family but we haven't got another choice. Please, don't make this any harder than it is."

"Who are you?" I asked in between heaves from crying.

"I'm India. I'm a member of the Recruiters." she said. (**See a picture of India on my profile**)

"The who?" I asked confused.

"Dear God, your father and mother never told you, did they?"

"Told me wh--" I was cut off my three other people getting into the car. They wore cloaks with hoods just like India and Aiden. Aiden was sitting in the front across from me in the back. HE turned to face me.

"She doesn't know anything." said India.

His eyebrows raised up.

"What's going on?" I asked quietly.

"I can't believe they never told you." Aiden said thoughtfully. "You come from a long line of vampire hunters. Its one of the longest lines our kind has." He thought quietly to himself for a moment. "Have you ever seen that movie where that teenager finds out she's really a princess?"

I nodded.

"Well technically, you're vampire-hunting royalty."

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"Yep. And not only are you royalty to our kind, you're the one. You're the one who is supposed to save us all."

"What do you mean?"

"Hundreds of years ago, a prophecy was found. 'Beware the moon and beware the blood, for both are deadly to only one. For she who holds the heart of both, will be forever bound by this eternal oath. And seeing as that young man tonight was obviously a werewolf and considering your history with vampires, you are the one."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To a training base to get you ready for the war."

I wanted to ask what war he was talking about but he turned by around. I looked out the window and the last thing that I saw of my old life was a russet brown wolf chasing frantically after the SUV.

* * *

Whoo-hoo! I finished the third chapter! I know its short and I'm sorry.

If you haven't already please cast your vote for my poll. I will need these results for the next chapter.

Thanks so much! --If Ur Happy And U No It


End file.
